


EXTRA OPS [130] Date With Cécile

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 70ies music, Bad Puns, F/F, Liberal Use of French, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Getting Snake to lend her his tuxedo hadn’t been the hardest part, not in the slightest. He’d raised an eyebrow, chuckled around his cigar, said “makes those blondes go crazy,” and agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for deer, who loves those girls, and so do I

Heads were turning all over the base when Cécile came out that afternoon in that fluttery gingham sundress. It was longer than her usual shorts, and yet she was like a pink feminine breeze amongst the drab greens and yellows.

“And where, pray tell, did you find that?” asked Strangelove from her spot in the shade, not even bothering to hide her wandering eyes.

“ _Monsieur Millér_ got it for me,” she giggled.

Every girl on the sunbathing deck rolled their eyes.

“Some of the ladies of the intel unit had to dress cute to infiltrate a fancy party,” she continued coquettishly. “They didn’t need the dresses anymore, and Brass Puma is my same size. So he told me to help myself.” She did a little swirl of skirt. “I was getting tired of the fatigues anyways.”

“It suits you,” smiled Paz.

“ _Merci mon bebé_! I thought so too! I took another one but....that is only for a fancy date, I think.”

Amanda laughed. “And where are you going to get a fancy date around here?”

Cécile looked right into her eyes, long lashes fluttering. “Who knows,” she said airily. “Maybe a handsome _garçon_ in a suit will sweep me off my feet tonight.”

“Hmm.” She took a sip of her beer. “Maybe.”

***

Getting Snake to lend her his tuxedo hadn’t been the hardest part, not in the slightest. He’d raised an eyebrow, chuckled around his cigar, said “makes those blondes go crazy,” and agreed.

No, the real challenge had been convincing Sneering Whale that fitting the tuxedo to her had absolute top priority over the hundred-plus items queue he had as the almost-official “seamstress” of Mother Base. It had taken twenty (twenty!) packs of cigarettes and Amanda reluctantly accepting to be his living mannequin for a _month_ before he’d given in.

But it’d been worth it, she mused, smoothing the while shirt over her sides before buttoning the jacket. It looked perfect.

She couldn’t find a bouquet of flowers on such a short notice in the middle of the ocean...but she knew Cécile wouldn’t mind.

The door of her room opened a little too quick when Amanda knocked.

“Waiting for somebody?”

Cécile hooked her hair behind her ear and smiled. “ _Peut-être_.” And then she took Amanda, the crisp black tuxedo, the silk bowtie, her hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail and her mouth turned into a lipstick-red circle of surprise. “Amanda! Is that Snake’s _smoking_?”

“Maybe,” she chuckled, leaning with her forearm against the doorframe. “You did wish for a handsome garzón in a suit. Will a girl do?”

“Yes! A hundred times yes!” She squealed, and finally came out of the room completely, revealing just what kind of dress their _cachorros_ subcommandant had given her.

She had to admit, he had taste. The night-sky blue halter dress fit Cécile like a glove, the gold foil on the deep neckline disappearing into the gold of her tumbling hair.

Swallowing thickly, Amanda offered her arm. Cécile took it immediately with a giggle. It was slightly awkward, because she was taller than her, especially with the heeled sandals she was wearing, but it didn’t matter. She had the prettiest girl of the Caribbean seas hanging to her arm, and nothing could stop her.

***

“So where are you taking me?”

Ah yes. That was the problem, wasn’t it? There was no privacy on Mother Base, let alone places to have...fancy dates, whatever those were. But Amanda had a plan. “Hope you can climb with those heels.”

Cécile fluttered her lashes. She wore makeup, which she almost never did normally, and her lashes were impossibly long. “Well if I can’t, you will have to carry me, _non_?”

They managed to slip past most men out in the warm summer evening, no doubt thanks to Paz who was entertaining a big gaggle of them with Miller’s guitar.

Cécile looked slightly worried at the three-story ladder they stopped at. “ _Vraiment_?”

“I did tell you.”

With a giggle, she lifted her leg to unbuckle her sandal, then the other. She spun them around her finger, and handed them to Amanda. “Ladies first, right?”

“Right.”

Amanda tried really, really hard not to look up under her dress as she climbed after her.

Okay, she didn’t really try that hard. But she did almost slip and fall off when she realised Cécile was wearing nothing under her dress.

From the top of the water tank, they could still see the sun dipping into the sea, melting red and gold into the water. The smell of barbecue wafted from the decks below along with songs and clinking of beer bottles, but muted enough not to disturb them.

Cécile took a deep breath as she leaned over the railing, dress fluttering in the breeze. “ _C’ést magnifique_ ,” she sighed.

“Fancy enough for you?” breathed Amanda in her ear, fingers brushing the sheer fabric artfully draped at the end of the wide open back of the dress.

“ _Oui_ ,” laughed Cécile, “ _mais_ , a real fancy date also has wine....and food!”

Amanda laughed, revealing the ice bucket she’d stashed there earlier. “Well, I couldn’t get wine - will beer do?”

“I do prefer beer from the...swill _Monsieur Millér_ thinks is wine.”

“A girl of taste.” Amanda pulled out two bottles and uncapped them with each other, a trick that always made Cécile smile.

“Indeed,” she said sultrily as she took her bottle, and they both knew she was not referring to alcohol. “How you say.... _salud_!”

“ _Santé_ ,” chuckled Amanda, clinking the bottles together.

“Still no food,” she pouted after a sip of beer.

Amanda ran the cool glass along her bare arm, watching the goosebumps rise in the dim light. “What kind of food would be a appropriate for a fancy date, then?”

“Why, French food of course!”

“Lucky me, then,” she said softly, dragging the mouth of the bottle down Cécile’s spine. “I do love to eat French.”

“Amanda!” she laughed, her nose crinkling and her eyes sparkling in the dying light, and she was just too cute. “That was _terrible_!”

Amanda spun her around, trapping her against the railing, rapidly warming bottle pressed to her neck. Cécile laughed all the way into her mouth, her kiss sour with beer foam and slick with lipstick.

Somebody was strumming Stand By Me really badly from under them when Amanda crouched on the warm steel platform, uncaring of dirtying Snake’s tuxedo, and pulled Cécile’s dress over her head.

Cécile’s breathy laughter smothered the drunken singing as her legs were pulled over Amanda’s broad shoulders. The fancy dress was definitely, definitely ruined when she gripped at Amanda’s head through the delicate fabric to lead it to her groin. Amanda lapped at her hungrily, hands firmly grasping her ass to make sure she wouldn’t topple off the platform. Cécile was dripping wet, her scent intoxicating. How long had she been waiting for this? By the way she ground into Amanda’s mouth, a long time.   
  
A tinny radio blasted Rocket Man into the metal floors and Cécile arched hard against Amanda’s face, her clit throbbing in her mouth as she sucked the orgasm right out of her. She giggled breathlessly, her thighs trembling around Amanda’s head. Amanda did not stop until that giggle turned into a choked scream as she came again.

She was nothing but thorough when it came to her.

Cecile slid off the railing, limp and panting, her dress all crumpled and wet and pulled up around her hips.

“Was that dinner good for you?” chuckled Amanda, nuzzling her blonde pubes fondly.

“ _Oui_ ,” she sighed, pulling Amanda’s hair out of the ponytail to twist it in her fingers. “But only you ate! I am still _affamé_ ,” she pouted.

“Oh yeah?” Amanda crawled up her beautiful tanned body to nibble his lips. “What are you hungry for?”

Cécile kissed her, deep and hungry. “Something Nicaraguan sounds good.”

She was unbuttoning the tuxedo’s jacket before Amanda could reply, and then she could not reply because she was pulled into another kiss by the bow tie. Cécile rubbed against her thigh as she squeezed Amanda’s breasts through the white shirt.

Amanda was never giving this tuxedo back to Snake. He was right, it made blondes go crazy. And being all dressed up made having a small agile hand shoved into her pants so much more obscène, as Cécile would say.

She came only a couple minutes later, grunting around a mouthful of Cécile’s bare shoulder, three perfectly manicured fingers inside of her.

“Much better,” chuckled Cécile as Amanda fell boneless on top of her.

For a while they just held, night breeze cooling sweat in their soaked hair, the sound of ABBA cheerfully bouncing off the struts. Then Cécile stomach rumbled. Loudly.

“Still _affamé_?” laughed Amanda.

“ _Oui_ ,” she said, blushing. “The barbecue smells so good, I’m sorry!”

Amanda’s stomach growled too, and Cécile laughed.

“Oh fine,” she sighed, getting up and taking off the jacket, stuffing the rumpled bow tie in the pocket. “Let’s go get some food.”

They carefully climbed the ladder down, and at the last few rungs Cécile let herself drop into Amanda’s arms, looping her own around her neck. “Can we go back to my room when we are done eating?”

“For shame, Miss Caminades,” said Amanda, swinging her to her feet. “Is that a thing you do on fancy dates?”

Cécile kissed her. “Who cares for fancy when I have you,” she said softly on her lips.

Amanda would have been at loss for words even if her stomach hadn’t growled loudly and spoiled the mood.

Both the tuxedo and the dress were a mess of barbecue grease, sweat, and much more delicious fluids by the time morning found them tangled together in the sheets of Cécile’s bed. Cécile snored softly in her hair, hand still firmly stuck inside her no longer crisp nor white shirt.

Amanda still wasn’t sure what a fancy date involved, but she was more than willing to keep on finding out.

Wonder if she could convince Miller to get some more pretty dresses to play with.


	2. Unlocked: Amanda & Cécile Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should answer that, _ma chérie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEER

The radio buzzed.

“Nnno,” grunted Amanda.

But the radio kept buzzing.

“You should answer that, _ma chérie_ ,” giggled Cécile, lips buried in Amanda’s thick pubes.

“You cheeky...”

The radio kept buzzing. _Mierda_.

She patted blindly for her discarded shirt, fumbling for the radio collar and haphazardly stuffing the earpiece into her ear. “Yes?”

 _Amanda_ , said Snake on the other side. _Doble mierda_.

“Hello Snake,” she said. “What can I help you with?”

With a crystalline giggle, Cécile dipped between Amanda’s legs.

_I think I’m...kinda lost._

Amanda sighed. “What happened to your map?”

 _I, uh,_ thad a ittle _accident with a lake._

Amanda groaned. Partly because seriously, this guy was supposed to be a legendary soldier, but mostly because Cécile was very enthusiastically sucking her labia apart.

“Where....” she grabbed Cécile’s hair, tugging it gently. “Where are you.”

_I wouldn’t call you if I knew. There’s a lake, not big. Thick mud. Mangroves._

Amanda squeezed her eyes closed, trying to concentrate despite Cécile’s little tongue lapping at her.

“All right. I think I know. What side of the shore are you on?”

Snake was quiet for a while, the sound of sloshing mud and grunting coming through the radio.

Cécile started tapping her clit with the tip of her tongue, and Amanda had to bite her lip, her back arching.

 _The river is flowing out on my left,_ said Snake finally.

“Okay. You-ah! need to get to the other side.”

_You okay?_

“Yes!” Cécile was sucking her clit and she was a lot more than ok. “I’m fine!”

The sloshing was back, mixing with the wet noises from under her as Cécile stuck two fingers inside her, thrusting in time with her sucking and nibbling.

_What now?_

“Go upstre-AM!” she gritted out, pressing Cécile hard against her as her thighs trembled. So close.....

_Oh. Ok. I think I know where I’m supposed to go. Thanks._

“Over and ah- OUT!” yelled Amanda, orgasm coursing through her like a live current, clit throbbing between Cécile’s teeth and slender fingers hooked to her g-spot.

“You cheeky little shit,” she groaned, tossing the radio gear over the edge of the bed.

Cécile looked up, grinning from ear to ear and Amanda’s juices still glistening on her face. “Bet he did not even notice.”

Amanda used her legs to roll Cécile around on her back, shuffling to straddle her chest. “You still need to be punished.”

“ _Oh mon Dieu_ , whatever will I do,” said Cécile theatrically.

Or at least tried to, but half of that came out remarkably muffled as Amanda sat on her face.

Snake better not call again. They were busy.

 


	3. Art!!!

Deer drew art for this fic and fucking NAILED Cécile's dress, I love my beautiful girls and Deer's art 

[Go give 'em a retweet!](https://twitter.com/bigdeerTM/status/820732840614723584)

 


End file.
